valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Thalin Drom
Age: 125, appears to be late 20's Race: Dunmer Gender: Female Height: 5'6" (1.57m) Birth sign: Mage Class: artist, mage, thief Appearance She is short for a Dunmer, and very pale compared to others. Typical narrow face of her kind, with somewhat larger eyes and a softer brow. Her hair is reddish brown, and kept tied back in a bun, with a few wisps left to fly about. She is young and walks with the ease and grace of a dancer, never making any excessive noise. Her gaze and attention tend to wander off, even during important discussions. Skills and known spells She has low to moderate knowledge in specialized areas of alchemy relating to inks, paints, oils, and shows an affinity for flames, but can only manage small displays of sparks. She creates various sized balls of light to illuminate artistic subjects, or any other place most people would use torches, candles or braziers for illumination. She is also fairly proficient in encouraging individuals to do their best when faced with difficulties, as well as convincing others that fights are not the only solution to problems. When fights do occur, self-preservation has honed her ability to a very high degree to hide from enemies or sneak away from trouble. She can staunch her own wounds, but lacks the confidence to aid others. While in school she attended lectures in other arcane arts, but does not understand the principles beyond absolute basics. Clothing / Armor Blue Novice robes, black cuffed boots Weapons Steel dagger, which she can hardly hold, let alone use. More for show, than an actual weapon. Miscellaneous items large satchel with bits of charcoal, rolls of paper, several small dishes, several small paint brushes, mortar and pestle, small calipers, assortment of small jars containing seeds, vegetable matter or dead insects, and an apron with odd stains and colored blotches. Personality Optimistic, open-minded, and modest, Thalin sees the world as a beautiful place, but the beauty is hidden from most people. She is eager to show this beauty to others, and feels sorry for them if they cannot see it. She may seem hurt at first when people cannot understand, or speak roughly to her, but appears to quickly forgets and forgive. Actually, she just forgets, as something else will usually catch her attention. When drawing, she is very focused and ignore disturbances around her, but she will be easily distracted if she is not drawing. Major flaw She has a love of fire, to the point of Pyromania. She may even stop fleeing an enemy in mid-battle if a torch sputters a different color. She knows this concerns people, so she tries to hide it, using her other talents to light her house, just to be on the safe side. When cornered, she has no hesitation in relying on her natural talents to be at the center of a large fire. Background Her father was a a Dunmer mercenary who paid well for a night's company in a tavern in Bravil. Because Thalin was very light skinned and short, rumors though her life claimed that her father was actually a Bosmer. Her mother drank a lot, and was addicted to skooma, which is why Thalin was born so small. Her mother was also the sister of Tivela Lythandas, who was wife to famed artist Rythe Lythandas in Cheydinhal. Due to the differences in lifestyles and personalities, the two sisters detested each other. Naturally, young Thalin wanted to be an artist, and spent a lot time drawing with charcoal on paper, as her means of rebelling against her own mother. She was shipped off to study magic, in hopes she would grow out of her 'artistic' phase. She was talented, and learned the basics of all forms of magic, and after several incidents involving excessive sized fires, she also took additional studies in the control of flames. Her training in the Illusion school also helped her ability to see things with a critical eye, which in turn meant more realistic drawings. But her love of art prevented her from fully focusing on her arcane studies outside of the creation of inks and paints in the alchemy labs. During a vacation from classes, she met some adventurers who needed her particular talents, and she never looked back. She spent the next several decades traveling with various groups to copy inscriptions, and draw images of things found in tombs, crypts and other ancient sites. She traveled to sites across the Imperial lands, and most recently to Skyrim. These expeditions taught her the value of hiding, and of running away very fast. She paid a great deal of coin to learn Calm from one of her clients, a spell she has found very useful in her travels. Other jobs included illustrations to researchers for their books, commissioned portraits in oil or charcoal, or drawings for wanted posters. Quick sketches of people, or small charcoal drawings of flowers, animals, or landscapes sold in markets would give her enough coins for a nights lodging. Her last few jobs have paid very well, and an extra bonus from a client (with a promise to never tell anyone about the nude portrait), has given her funds to set up a modest household. Valton is just about as far from Solitude as she can be, and seems a nice enough town.